


Ближе

by Chrissy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опять становилось жарко, и Рик, на самом деле, очень устал от бороды, которая выросла за зиму. Дерил предлагает руку помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767608) by [aneurysmface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface). 



Рик рассеянно потер лицо, морщась от того как кололась борода. Было неплохо зимой, когда она оберегала лицо от холода, но теперь, в разгар лета, была одной сплошной неприятностью. К сожалению, было не так много вариантов, чтобы избавиться от нее. Борода уже просто не поддавалась обычной бритве, а Рик все никак не мог научиться пользоваться ножом так, как умел Дерил. Он попробовал один раз, и, конечно же, порезался. Диксон поржал над ним тогда, и сказал, что будет счастлив продемонстрировать свои навыки владения ножом в следующий раз, когда Рик захочет побриться.  
Рик всерьез рассматривал такую возможность, надеясь, что предложение Дерила было еще в силе.  
После того, как они покончили с Губернатором, Рик, наконец-то, смог осознать тот факт, что они по-настоящему остепенились, и он понял, что сейчас они все жили в относительной безопасности, впервые, с тех пор, как основались в тюрьме. С помощью выживших из Вудбери они сумели очистить внешнюю территорию перед тюрьмой, а так же устроили несколько вылазок в заброшенный город, чтобы собрать инструменты и материалы, для того чтобы починить ворота, разрушенные во время «войны».   
Ежедневные усилия дали свой результат – они постепенно очищали нижние этажи и смогли починить огромную дыру в стене. Один мужчина, примерно средних лет, из Вудбери, по имени Стив был плотником, который довольно быстро сумел отремонтировать разрушенную кирпичную стену, когда все необходимое было найдено в одном из строительных магазинов в городе. Теперь ни один ходячий не мог попасть внутрь, а которые там были, уже не могли выбраться. На данный момент это был только вопрос времени, когда они всех уничтожат.  
Рик поднялся в ближайшую более-менее отремонтированную сторожевую башню, и посмотрел на вид, открывавшийся перед ним. Кто-то схватил футбольный мяч с магазинной полки во время их последнего рейда (не то, чтобы Рик выбрал бы мяч, чтобы заполнить пустующее место в сумке, но он мог понять, почему его взяли). На площадке несколько детей и пара взрослых, не занятых работой, играли в футбол. До башни донесся смех, когда Гленн неожиданно схватил Мэгги, притянув за талию, и поцеловал, не давая ей ударить по мячу, когда она только хотела забить гол, тем самым давая Карлу возможность забрать его для своей команды. Рик улыбнулся, смотря на все это.  
\- Давненько я не слышал этого звука.  
Рик тут же повернул голову, на автомате опуская руку на пистолет, прежде чем понял, кто пробрался в башню без его ведома. Дерил поднял руки вверх, улыбаясь. Рик тут же расслабился.  
\- Господи, Дерил! Не стоит подкрадываться к человеку так тихо, если не хочешь быть подстреленным.  
\- Так не дай мне сделать так, чтобы я смог тебя убить, - в его голосе сквозили шутливые нотки, но в тоне прозвучало что-то такое жесткое. Он был прав, никто не должен был суметь подкрасться к Рику незамеченным.  
\- Ты никогда не сможешь убить меня. Потому что тогда тебе придется все взвалить на себя, а ты отлично представляешь каково это.  
Дерил улыбнулся. Это была особая шутка между ними о том, что Диксон не смог на отлично справиться с этой задачей, потому что в последний раз Рик отдал ему бразды правления, когда отправился с Мишон в город, чтобы собрать продукты и вещи. А когда вернулся, то узнал, что Джудит простудилась. Не о чем было беспокоиться, просто насморк и кашель. Хершел заверил его, что это нормально и пройдет, как и любая другая простуда. Все это произошло, пока Рика не было. Неизвестно, кто запаниковал больше - Рик или Дерил. И Гленн сказал, что Дерил был так же собран, как и Граймс. Он мог отлично управлять их командой, так что Рик мог полностью довериться ему и оставлять за главного, а Ри никогда бы и не подумал, что такое станет возможным.  
\- Что привело тебя сюда?  
\- Да так, ничего особенного. Меня просто уже достало видеть, как ты чешешь свою бороду. Вот и решил придти и сказать тебе, что мое предложение все еще в силе.  
Рик улыбнулся:  
\- Я подумаю об этом.  
Дерил кивнул и развернулся, чтобы отправится обратно вниз по лестнице, но Рик схватил его за запястье.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Останься ненадолго, - Рик кивнул головой в сторону поля, - посмотри игру со мной.  
Дерил изучал его лицо с минуту, потом кивнул и занял место рядом с Риком, их плечи почти соприкасались.  
\- Какой счет?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
И Дерил рассмеялся.  
>>>\---------->  
В тот вечер, когда Рик был занят кормлением Джудит и подготовкой ее ко сну, он обдумывал все то, что произошло и происходило. С тех пор, как Лори умерла, Дерил медленно, но верно заполнял место, которое она занимала в его жизни. Конечно, Керол занималась некоторыми важными вопросами, например, созданием подобия школы для Карла и остальных детей, но именно Дерил стал для него доверенным лицом, его правой рукой во всех вопросах в тюрьме. Дерил был тем, на кого Рик мог положиться в любой ситуации. Он заботился о Джудит и был вторым после Рика, кто мог ее почти сразу же успокоить, если она была расстроена (а иногда это был только Дерил, единственный, кто мог заставить ее прекратить плакать). Он взял на себя обязанность по обучению выживших, которые готовы были научиться тому, как охотиться и отслеживать, чтобы у них было достаточно пищи.  
Кроме того, были такие моменты, которые касались только Рика. Например, Дерил приносил ему еду, если он был на вахте, мог положить руку ему на плечо или шею на мгновение перед тем как уйти. Иногда были случаи, как сегодня, когда Диксон просто составлял ему компанию. Рик ценил эти жесты, зная, что Дерил был, в основном, одиночкой, и, то, что он проводил время с Граймсом, что-то значило. И если Рик был бы честен, то он бы признался, что ждал, когда его очередь дежурить, потому что Дерил придет к нему, составит компанию, и они смогу поболтать.  
Если бы Рик был честен сам с собой, то подумал бы, что мог бы влюбиться в Дерила Диксона.  
Джудит допила бутылочку, и Граймс поднял дочь на плечо, чтобы она могла отрыгнуть. Пора было переводить ее на твердую пищу. Она сама уже могла держать голову, и стала кричать от голода чаще. Он сделал мысленную заметку, что нужно выяснить, как готовить пищу для детей. Рик получил несколько хороших отрыжек от Джудит, прежде чем она начала дремать на его плече, готовая заснуть после ужина. Граймс только опустил ее в кроватку, как Дерил показался в дверях камеры.  
\- Тебе нужно что-то еще для нее? Делаю список для следующей вылазки, - пояснил он.  
\- Ее надо перевести на твердую пищу скоро, но я не знаю, найдете ли вы хоть что-нибудь  
Дерил вошел в камеру и склонился над кроваткой, чтобы посмотреть на Джудит. Одна из вещей, которую Рик любил больше всего в Дериле, так это его одно слабое место – любовь к ней.  
\- Я приготовлю лучшее детское питание, чем ты сможешь найти. Это не трудно.  
-У тебя золотые руки, Дерил.  
\- У меня всегда есть туз в рукаве, и ты это знаешь.  
Рик улыбнулся. Это была правда, Дерил никогда не переставал удивлять его.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рик. – пожелал ему Дерил и собрался направиться к следующей камере, чтобы дополнить список.  
\- Эй, Дерил?  
\- Да, Рик?  
\- Ты не мог бы сегодня сделать то, что мне предложил?   
\- Я на вахте сегодня вечером, но у нас не уйдет очень много времени, чтобы убрать все _это_ с твоего лица. Увидимся в башне чуть позже, пойдет?  
\- Да, - согласился Рик, и Дерил кивнул, прежде чем отправиться дальше.  
Граймс провел большим пальцем по лбу дочери, перед тем как пойти и найти Керол, чтобы попросить ее присмотреть за Джудит сегодня. У него было такое чувство, словно он собирался просидеть на вахте с Дерилом всю ночь.  
>>>\---------->  
Рик не ушел из блока, пока не удостоверился, что Карл отправился в кровать. В последнее время он вел себя спокойно, стараясь снова быть обычным подростком. Рик остановился, чтобы проверить Джудит перед тем, как направиться на улицу. Затем он остановился, чтобы сказать Гленну, куда он идет. Керол он уже предупредил. Ри посмотрел на Рика, будто собирался начать разговор о чем-то важном, но тут подошла Мэгги и потянула его прочь. Рик был благодарен ей за это. Граймс улыбнулся им обоим, перед тем как юркнуть за дверь и закрыть ее так аккуратно, как только мог.  
На улице было тихо. Рик слышал, как стрекочут цикады в высокой траве на поле, и сделал мысленную заметку найти где-нибудь ручную электрическую газонокосилку, чтобы привести траву в порядок. Граймс поднялся по ступенькам башни, перепрыгивая две за один раз. Он увидел Дерила, сидящего на скамейке. Они поставили ее на башне, чтобы тому, кто был на страже, не надо было стоять все время. Там был маленький керосиновый фонарь, стоящий на полке над Дерилом, освещая его, когда он затачивал один из его небольших ножей, используя для этого полоску кожи.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Рик, подойдя к краю вышки, и посмотрел на улицу. Эта ночь была ясной, и небо, казалось, было все усыпано звездами.  
\- Угу, даже мышь не пробежала.  
\- Это хорошо, - Рик повернулся к Дерилу, который рассматривал его, - итак...  
Диксон усмехнулся и мягко, с улыбкой в глазах, посмотрел на него, хотя раньше его взгляд напоминал дикого зверя:  
\- Устраивай поудобнее сюда свою задницу, а я уберу _это_ с твоего лица.  
\- Эй, _это_ не это, а аккуратная бородка, - Рик сел рядом с Дерилом и перекинул ногу через скамейку, чтобы было удобнее бриться.   
\- _Это_ напоминает мне то, как выглядел мой Дядя Джон, когда заблудился в горах на пару недель, - Дерил поднял руку, - сиди смирно. Не хочу порезать тебя.  
Он прикоснулся ножом к щеке Рика, как раз там, где его бакенбарды переходили в бороду, и провел лезвием по коже и волосам. Граймс почувствовал, как волосы падали вниз, и впервые за долгое время теплый летний воздух на той части лица, где борода была уже сбрита. К тому времени, когда Дерил почти закончил брить его левую щеку, Рик все старался не думать о том, как близко они сейчас были друг к другу. Чтобы рассмотреть все в тусклом свете, Дерил приблизил свое лицо так, что Граймс чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. И, если честно, Рику это нравилось.   
\- Было бы проще, если бы у нас было зеркало, и я мог бы встать сзади, но и так тоже сойдет, - между делом заметил Дерил, когда перешел лезвием на правую щеку Рика.  
\- Я уверен, что ты говоришь это всем девушкам, - Граймс фыркнул от смеха.  
Он получил легонько кулаком в плечо:  
\- Сказал же не двигаться. Это означает, и молчать тоже.  
\- Я понял, - сказал Рик и получил гневный взгляд Дерила в ответ.  
Дерил в очередной раз провел лезвием по щеке Рика, и тот поймал себя на мысли, как ловко тот обращался с ножом. Он мог убить кого угодно с расстояния пятидесяти метров, но в тоже время мог быть аккуратным настолько, что даже не царапал кожу при бритье. Рик обратил внимание и на мозоли на его руках, и как пальцы скользили по его лицу, на цвет его глаз, когда он сосредоточил все свое внимание на Рике. Затем Дерил отстранился.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что ты выглядишь ну очень по-дурацки с козлиной бородкой?  
\- Моя мать, однажды, когда мне было восемнадцать лет.  
\- Мудрая женщина.  
\- Да. Да, она была... - Граймс умолк, а Дерил просто наклонился снова и начал избавляться от раздражающей его бородки.  
Рик заставил себя сосредоточиться на любых других вещах, чтобы не зацикливаться на Дериле. Граймс думал о том, когда будет следующая вылазка в город, и чья была очередь спуститься в катакомбы, чтобы очистить их от очередной партии ходячих. У сильного и опытного Дерила были удивительные руки. Еще он был твердым как скала, но любил Джудит всем сердцем. Сейчас Дерил понимал, что семья это самое главное. Рик поймал себя на том, что наклонился слишком близко к Дерилу. Он резко отпрянул назад, забыв о ноже, находящимся рядом с его лицом. И тут же почувствовал, как кровь начала стекать вниз.  
\- Черт возьми, Рик, - выругался Дерил, - я же сказал не двигаться.  
Граймс наблюдал за тем, как Диксон схватил тряпку, которую держал в кармане, чтобы вытереть пот после изнурительного дня ремонтных работ и прижал ее к лицу Рика.  
\- Извини, случайно дернулся, - его голос звучал приглушенно из-под ткани.  
\- Конечно, - Дерил сощурил глаза, и Рик знал, что он не поверил ни единому слову.  
\- Это всего лишь губа. Со мной случались вещи и похуже, когда я пользовался обычной бритвой.  
Никакого ответа.  
\- Мне очень, очень жаль?  
Дерил коротко фыркнул:  
\- Ладно, ладно, - он убрал тряпку прочь.  
\- Как оно выглядит?  
\- Едва не задел тебя. Могло бы быть и хуже.  
\- Я доверяю тебе. И надеюсь, ты не позволишь, чтобы это снова произошло.  
\- Да, да, - Диксон бросил тряпку на скамейку и взял нож снова. Рик схватил его за запястье.  
\- Я имел в виду, Дерил. Я доверяю тебе. И не только с этим. Если что-то случится со мной, я надеюсь, что ты сможешь с этим справиться.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не смогу этого сделать, Рик.  
\- Почему нет?! Дерил, ты самый способный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, особенно когда дело доходит до того, чтобы присмотреть за этим местом и людьми в мое отсутствие. Ты даже лучше, чем я.   
\- Это не так. Я не смогу это сделать, потому что...  
\- Что, Дерил? Что тебя останавливает?  
\- Ты.  
\- Я? - Рик был в замешательстве.  
\- Я просто... я не думаю, что буду способен хоть что-то делать, если ты умрешь. Когда Мерл умер, ты стал той семьей, что у меня осталась, – голос Диксона был мягким, таким как, когда он иногда говорил о своей маме.  
\- Эй, - Рик поднял руку, обхватывая Дерила за подбородок и заставляя поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо глаза, - это хорошо, потому что я не собираюсь умирать в ближайшее время.  
Диксон посмотрел на него с минуту, затем кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Теперь я хотел бы сбрить этот последний кусочек, чтобы утром его уже не было, если ты не против.  
\- Продолжай, будто бы ничего и не было, - и Дерил поднял нож снова. Он придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы не упустить ни одного волоска, и Рик чувствовал тепло, исходящее от него, чувствовала его запах, и это было почти безумием. И он позволил себе прикрыть глаза.  
Дерил закончил с подбородком и нежно похлопал Рика по щеке:  
\- Голову назад.  
Граймс подчинился и почувствовал, как тот начать удалять последние остатки бороды на шее. Кожа Рика, будто, горела там, где Дерил касался его. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, когда его хоть кто-то так касался. Он почувствовал, что у него встает, когда Дерил заканчивал с шеей. Рик сосредоточил все внимание на том, чтобы глубоко дышать и сидеть неподвижно, а потом, наконец, Дерил закончил. Последний взмах ножа, и все – больше бороды не было.  
\- Гораздо лучше, – Дерил вложил нож в ножны. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по гладко выбритой коже на щеке Рика, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустил. Граймс не смог сдержать себя и простонал.  
Диксон немедленно прекратил поглаживание, а Рик резко открыл глаза.  
\- Дерил, я ... - начал он, но тот заставил его замолчать, проводя пальцем по губам. Это было мимолетное прикосновение, совсем не такое, какое сейчас хотелось бы Рику, но затем Дерил наклонился к нему, и не было никаких колебаний, когда его губы коснулись рта Граймса.  
На этот раз застонал Дерил. Рик наклонился, прижимаясь ближе, пока Дерил не оказался между его широко расставленных ног. Он мягко провел языком по его губам, спрашивая разрешения, спрашивая без слов, все ли в порядке. Он тихо вздохнул, когда Дерил открыл рот под его давлением. Рик поднял руку и положил ее на грудь Дерила, почувствовав, биение его сердца под своей ладонью.  
Он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Дерилу в глаза.  
\- Рик...  
\- Да?  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты без бороды.  
Граймс рассмеялся и схватил Дерила за рубашку, когда откинулся спиной на скамейку. Диксон улегся всем весом на него сверху. Это было идеально и возбуждающе во всех смыслах, особенно когда он почувствовал, что твердый член Дерила прижимается к его бедру. Он подкинул бедра вверх на пробу, что вырвало из Диксона еще один стон.  
\- Черт возьми, Рик. - Дерил глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем наклонился и поцеловал его снова, вытягивая руку над его головой, запустив ее во все еще слишком длинные волосы Рика, и слегка потянул.  
Граймс разжал пальцы, которыми сжимал рубашку Дерила, и провел ладонью вниз по его животу, пока не наткнулся на пряжку ремня. Он погладил пальцами кожу над джинсами, за секунду до того, как расстегнуть пуговицу и осторожно потянуть молнию вниз. Дерил не носил нижнего белья, так что Рику не составило труда обернуть руку вокруг его члена и провести несколько раз ладонью. Он упивался тем, как Дерил подкидывал бедра в такт его прикосновениям.   
Дерил разорвал поцелуй и прошелся губами вверх по челюсти Рика, целуя и кусая, а затем вниз по шее. Он прикусил немного сильнее между плечом и шеей, так что Граймс понял, что утром на нем останется засос. Но его это не очень-то волновало, потому что это была метка Дерила.  
Рик почувствовал как тот слегка приподнял его бедра, а затем быстро расстегнул на нем штаны. Он отвечал ему движением на движение, поцелуем на поцелуй, пока не отстранился, чтобы вновь сосредоточиться на шее Рика. Дерил прикусил ему мочку уха и прошептал:  
\- Черт, Рик, я почти…Черт, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, – Дерил проглатывал слова, а хватка на члене усилилась. - Черт, черт, че…- простонал он, кончая.  
Дерил перевел дыхание, уткнувшись в шею Рика, прежде чем сжал пальцы, и начал дрочить Граймсу сильно и быстро:  
\- Эй, Рик. Как сильно ты этого хочешь?  
От нахлынувших эмоций Рик плохо соображал, но выдавил из себя несколько слов:   
\- Боже, Дерил. Черт, это так хорошо. Так хорошо.  
Его бедра толкались навстречу руке Дерила, и это, казалось, длилось вечность. Рик что-то невнятно бормотал – ругательства вперемешку со стонами:   
\- Да, Дерил, черт, пожалуйста, - пока всего не стало слишком, и он кончил.   
Когда Рик пришел в себя, Дерил вытирал их обоих дочиста той же тряпкой, которую использовал, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Граймс открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде: «О, Боже, Дерил, я сожалею», но тот заткнул его поцелуем.  
\- В следующий раз, - начал он, - мы сделаем это там, где нам не придется сдерживаться.  
Рик не мог не улыбнуться. В следующий раз. Это означало, что Дерил не собирался избегать его.  
\- Ладно, я, в общем-то, не против, - ответил Рик, застегивая брюки. Дерил был рядом с ним, и они сидели плечом к плечу.  
\- Но теперь я не хочу ждать, пока тебе нужно будет снова побриться.  
И Рик рассмеялся. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он услышал, что мягкий смех Дерила, присоединился к нему. Вот тогда-то он понял, что между ними все получится. Они были вместе. И они во всем разберутся.  



End file.
